


Heaven Sent me You

by kaorusquee



Series: RP stories [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, RP format, puppy Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another rp between me (levierenlove) and therenyeager on Tumblr. Levi is an angel attacked by demons while on a mission. Eren, a dog demon, saves him, and the two have to learn to coexist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Sent me You

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly an excuse to give Eren puppy ears and Levi wings. Again, it is done in RP format, and we don't really care about spelling and grammar errors. Also, there may be a couple pieces missing, but it still works. Enjoy^^

"Shit!" The angel really shouldn't curse. He knew that, knew it would upset kami-sama. But he couldn't help it in this situation. He was badly injured, in an unfamiliar place, with the demons who'd hurt him still chasing him. If they caught him, they'd kill him. He fluttered his wings, but only one responded. The other trailed uselessly on the ground, the feathers a bloody mess. A long tear nearly severed his wing below the bend. It would heal if given time. But he didn't have time right now. Jagged claw-like woulds, raw and bleeding, crossed his torso to the opposite hip. One eye was gone, blinded at the very least, the flesh around the socket a torn mass of bloody tissue. Only his feet were still intact, but with this severe of injuries, he was still slow as he ran.  
He'd never been on Earth. Why would he even need to be down here? Humans were such dirty creatures, and the angel despised filth. But kami-sama had sent him down here with a message for the angels that willingly lived on Earth. Now though, he didn't believe he'd be delivering that message. Hopefully it wasn't too important. Hopefully he wouldn't be missed too much.  
It had started as a beautiful day. The air had been fresh and crisp, the sun shining, just the perfect temperature for a flight. The demons had come out of nowhere, a dark spot against the horizon. He wasn't even sure what kind of demons they were, since they had attacked so quickly. Obviously they had claws; he learned as much when they tore into his skin. When his wing had been ripped apart, he'd actually shrieked, falling down into whatever dirty alleyway he was running down now.  
He looked up, hoping to see the sun one last time. But the sky was darkened with the bodies of approaching demons. "Ah. You found me." There was no point in running anymore. Sinking down against a dirty waste-filled dumpster, he waited for the final blow. His one regret was not having one more flight before he died.

Ninety nine percent of all demons were nasty, they would tear you up, use you - make you suffer beyond on your wildest nightmare if they got the chance to get to you. But Eren had always been different from them all, the blacksheep of the giant evil family. He never believed in killing, torturing or anything of the sort. If he could, he would help someone in danger from his fellow demon; mostly he failed at this because everyone was stronger then he was - he was just a lowly dog demon. Some of his kind were really fierce and he could be as well if he protected a human or animal, but not as much so at the monster around him.  
So, he had to hide and move a lot. The demons didn’t like that he was different, so when they could - he was was their favorite thing to torture since he was considered a traitor. At the moment, he lived in a hole in the wall behind a dumpster, he was filthy - so he may as well hide behind trash.  
This night, he heard quite the commotion - it sounded like tons of his brothers and sisters were on the move, they only gathered up like this to chase down special prey, like him or an angel. He peeked out from his hole and saw the horrifying sight of the crippled angel.  
A hand slapped over his own mouth, he needed to save this poor creature - maybe this time he would succeed. How would he get him out of there without being seen as well? He cupped his mouth and tried to throw his voice in another direction far away; a trick he had learned to protect himself. Would they still go after the angel or be more interested in him? It looked like they were looking away, he would at least take this chance quickly. He reached out from behind the dumpster and dragged then angel in the whole, covering his mouth so he didn’t freak out. “I’m here to help you.” He hissed, his fluffy brown ears perking up to listen to the demons outside.

The angel, whose name was Levi, had closed his eyes to wait for the death blow. So he was immensely surprised when he was pulled behind the dumpster and a hand placed over his mouth. He hissed in his own language and struggled, but he was too injured to do much of anything. Energy already expended, he slumped back against whomever was holding him, panting softly.  
It might have been a human helping him; explaining his wings would have been awkward. But the hands had blunted nails similar to those a demon would have. The hands were dirty, most of the nails broken. He winced; this person, whatever they were, was filthy. Given the choice, he would never let them even get close to him. But he was dirty himself, covered in blood as he was. Still, that didn't mean he liked it.  
Listening to the outside conversations, he could tell there was a heated argument going on. He gathered that some of the demons were still intent on finding and killing him. But some others insisted they search for the 'hell spawn.' Whatever that was. He didn't care one way or another, as long as they didn't find this place he'd been pulled into.

It wasn’t until awhile later that the demons finally dispersed, leaving the two alone. The dog demon sighed in relief after it was completely silent. “Sorry for scaring you, but I had to save you…ugh, look what those bastards did to ya.” He shook his head, his ears low as he observed the damage. “Looks like you aren’t going anywhere soon, let me take care of you.” He insisted as he pushed him gently further inside until the angel landed in his makeshift nest.  
"I don’t want any arguments, just because of what I am! As you can seem I’m very different from those assholes." He glared back at the wall before turning a nervous smile back at the man. "I have the mans to take care of you, I have medicines and herbs…a small bit of magic. In no time you’ll be flying back home!"  
All he wanted in life was to help someone in need and to not fail at it, he had tried so many times to help people and each time it went horribly wrong. He hoped this time his life would have meaning, he would help an angel back to health and get him back to heaven. He got to work right away, putting all sorts of things on all his wounds, wrapping him up and mumbling some things that made the wounds glow. He had no major healing powers, but it should help at least just a tiny bit. “I’m Eren, by the way.” He said when he was finished, not expecting an answer.

Levi was nearly unconscious by the time the demons finally left. His body was shutting down, beginning its own attempt at healing. Angel bodies could heal nearly any damage, especially in an area where the sun could reach and give them nourishment. But here, in this little dark hole in the wall, his healing was going to be slow. He didn't even really hear the words being said to him, couldn't really see the demon. One eye was useless and the other was filmed over from the intense pain.  
The only thing he did manage to hear was a name. "L-Levi." He mumbled in a broken, pained voice. Then his mind completely turned inward, focusing on the task of healing his damaged body. It could take hours, it could take days. Only when he could function again would he be able to rise and converse with the one who had saved him. Hopefully his savior would stick around. He wanted to know how they had managed to throw the demons off like that.

And so, Eren made it his task to keep the angel safe and healing. He fed him through gentle coaxing, kept him hydrated the same way. Kept changing his bandages, applying the same mixtures and chants to his wounds each day. It was a few days later and their had only been minor improvements to Levi’s condition, it often looked like he was going to wake up at some points; making the demon both excited and nervous to talk to him - only to have him pass right out again, causing him to sigh in relief and disappointment.  
He had to go out every now and then, keep the others off their trails, making false leads to other places so they didn’t return to the trash bin. He would luckily return safely every time, always relieved to see the man still on his bed. He checked his wounds for the final time that day - he was losing tracks of the days, how long had it been? He sighed and ate one of the things he stole as he watched the angel sleep.

Eight days. Even during a healing sleep, Levi had always been able to tell how much time had passed. He rose slowly from the sleep, sometimes hearing chanting, sometimes feeling liquid pass through his mouth. Someone was helping him, although since they weren't using conventional methods of healing, he doubted it was an angel. Which left human... or demon. Although why a demon would heal him was a question he couldn't answer.  
On the eighth day, his body twitched and he took a great shuddering breath. The wounds were closed, but he was appalled at how much they hadn't healed. Was it because these had been almost fatal? Blinking open one piercing blue-gray eye, he blinked up at the roof of the dingy dark hole, realizing this was where he'd been pulled into when the demons were after him. He could feel bandages everywhere, including ones that supported his injured wing. "Who-?" His voice cracked.  
Rolling his head, he caught sight of the demon. The extremely filthy demon. Summoning what strength his body had stored, he edged up and against the back wall, glaring at the demon. "Come to finish me off?" He asked in an exhausted but challenging voice. "As you may have already noticed, I'm not that easy to kill. You might kill me, but I'll take you down with me." He ruffled his good wing, each black feather standing on end and making him look more imposing.

Eren dropped the huge cookie he had been munching on when the angel started to spit challenging words at him, along with a very scary wing - it made him look bigger and stronger. His ears fell flat against his head and his tail went in between his legs in fear. “H-hey now! I don’t want any trouble! I’ve been taking care of you! Perhaps you don’t remember since you were really out of it when I pulled you in here…I’m Eren, ring any bells?”  
"Yes, I’m a demon…but I’m not one of them, traitor to my own kind for not going along with their evil ways, they want to kill me too, okay?" His big eyes pleaded with the imposing - and he had to admit, beautiful angel. He looked like a puppy that had been abused, probably had - even if he didn’t have any physical wounds to show it.  
"I just want to help, there is no evil plot or anything here. I don’t want anything in return, I just want to help you get back to your home and away from these bastards…please, calm down?" He whimpered. If he had to fight, his demeanor would change drastically, he would defend himself if he had to.

The pleading eyes and the whimpers coupled with the cowering made Levi hesitate. "Er... ren?" He repeated. Dimly he could remember that name being spoken, but everything else was hazy. His strength waned and he sagged against the ground, his wing falling to rest beside him. Even if the kid was a demon, he didn't have enough strength to keep looking imposing.  
He took the time to examine the demon, since he couldn't do anything else at the moment. Large eyes that were... blue? Green? Gold? He wasn't really sure. Fluffy brown ears protruding from a mass of messy brown hair. An equally fluffy tail curled around one leg. 'Fluffy' was strange enough; usually demons had a sleek appearance. And the dirt...  
The dirt was the most credible part of the demon's story. The kid was caked in it. A quick glance around told him the living area was equally dirty. It looked like the place of someone living in hiding. But even with all this, it wasn't easy for the angel to trust. His only encounters with demons had ended in injuries; one cowering kid wouldn't be enough to dismiss his unease and hate for demons. "You've been taking care of me?" He asked in a tired, cultured voice. "Why? It appears you barely have the means to take care of yourself."

"I told you…I just want to help, make a difference in my pathetic life…I need to do something besides hiding all my life…you wouldn’t understand, you are an angel, you probably have a high purpose in life." Eren sighed, scratching behind one of his fluffy ears, his tail slowly uncurling from under his legs.  
"I’m not going to harm you, okay?" He picked up the cookie he stole and started to nibble on it again as he watched Levi cautiously. He held out a sandwich covered in plastic to the man. "Maybe you can feed yourself now, I have no problem with still feeding you if you need it….anything to help."

"My 'higher purpose' was shattered with my wing." Levi retorted in a sad, almost defeated voice. "I can do nothing more than sit here now. I suppose I should thank you; if you hadn't pulled me in here I'd be dead. Being passed around and tortured was what I expected. Instead, at least I'm still alive." He warily took the sandwich, not sure what to make of it. It didn't look like anything he was used to eating. Finally he pulled the plastic off and took a small bite. Eating was slow work, and he chewed each bite carefully, feeling a small measure of energy return to him.  
When he was done eating, he curled his good wing, sliding his fingers through the black feathers to remove any dirt or grime that might cover them. "I need to heal soon." He told the demon as he preened. "Sunlight will help me, but... I am sure they are still looking for me, since you interrupted their sport." And now that he was awake, he needed the bandages on his wounds removed so that he could assess the extent of the damage with his eyes... or eye. "If you can, I need these bandages removed."

"Oh.." Eren gave him a sorry look as he finished his cookie, watching him eat his sandwich then preen his wing. When he asked for him to remove his bandages, he scrambled up and started to remove them as gently as possible. He chanted while he did so, the wounds glowing slightly and hopefully helping at least a little bit. "There you go, be careful…obviously." He pulled on his dirty collar before backing off and scratching one of his ears again.  
He wanted to tell the angel he was beautiful, but that would just be odd and he kept his mouth shut and kept to himself while Levi did his thing. He started to sort the things he had stole earlier in separate areas and worked on his new nest of a bed since he gave the man his usual bed.

The chanting eased the pain of his wounds, which surprised him. He hadn't expected a healing spell. Actually, he didn't know what exactly he had expected. But the demon helping him wasn't it. Stretching out his wings, he winced when the one only went halfway. He examined the injury for a long time, preening what feathers he could. In the end, he decided some feathers would have to be pulled. The ones next to the wound were getting in the way of it healing.  
Gritting his teeth, he yanked out the first feather. His breath hissed through his teeth, his only indication of the pain it caused. The feather edge had been stuck in the wound, so blood started to flow as he tossed the feather aside. "I could... use your help... with this." He whispered. "Two sets of hands will... work faster." He bit his lip as he yanked out another feather.

"O-oh, sure!" Eren ran over instantly, dropping everything as he began to help pulling feathers, he tried to be careful and gentle - but in the end, pulling it fast to get it over with seemed to be the better option. He would chant after a few, trying to ease the pain. When they had picked all the ones in the way, he spread some of his stuff over it again and began to bandage him up.  
"This is okay, right? It’s been keeping you alive so far." he bit his bottom lip as his ears twitched to every sound around him, listening carefully to anyone that may get too close or if Levi were to protest about anything.

The pain of pulling out his feathers actually brought tears to the angel's eyes. They didn't fall, but they did make his eyes glisten. Once the wing was bandaged again, he slumped back against the wall to regain his breath. "Since it hasn't killed me yet, it's fine." He grumbled. Lifting a blood-stained hand, he felt the skin around his ruined eye. It didn't feel very good; had he actually lost the eye? Even an angel couldn't heal that. "Hey. You're a dog, right? Put that nose of yours to use and tell me if there's any infection brewing, will you? Who knows what was on the claws that did this to me."

"O-oh…okay." He said again, shuffling close enough he could feel the angel’s breath on his neck as he sniffed at his eye. "It smells alright to me, if we treat it right we could probably save it." He nodded and proceeded to chant at the eye now, then put some kind of drops it in. "Sorry, maybe that will help." He shuffled away then and went back to his nest, he had learnt to be on his own so he didn’t know exactly how to converse with someone else, especially a beautiful angel.

He hissed again in pain as the drops worked their way through his ruined flesh. But he was able to relax a little as everything suddenly went numb. "The eye is still there?" He asked in disbelief. Not losing it would mean the world to him. He'd be able to judge distances better with two eyes. Examining the wounds on his chest, he saw that they were healing. He'd probably be scarred for a while, but even those would fade in time. Once he was done examining everything, he edged back down into the bed, now padded with his torn out feathers. They were bloody, but so was everything. He felt so filthy. "How long until they'll give up?"

Eren nodded. “It’s still there.” He did a few circles in his new nest, something he was told was natural for his kind o have and normal dogs; even he didn`t know why. He made a face at the next question. “They have been chasing me all my life…they won`t give up. We just have to keep moving.“ He sighed as he curled up. “I`m sorry you had to be dragged into my kinds stupid evil shit.“

"And since I'm an angel, that gives them even more incentive to keep searching. Angel's don't fall prey easily. If I hadn't been so careless and paid more attention to my surroundings, this might not have happened." He grumbled, laying on his uninjured side, tucking his good wing under his body. "The three I was bringing a message for don't even know I'm coming; I'll be lucky if anyone even knows I'm missing." He paused, watching the demon. "I need sunlight and a pool of water if I am to heal properly. And soon."

"Oh, if you want to risk going out I can do my best to bring you to a pool of water in the sunlight, I know a place. We can go now or tomorrow." His eyes glowed in the dark as they peered over at the angel, always watching him curiously. Thinking the man was lucky to be in a group that all accepted him in the first place, maybe it was even a nice big family unlike his own even one that cast him aside. 

"It's not a matter of wanting to. I have to. It's the only way I'll fully heal. Angels aren't like demons; we need the sun. But... you just bandaged my wounds again. And it's getting dark, so tomorrow will be fine." The glowing eyes watching him made him glare back; he wasn't used to being watched. And he still had yet to decide what color the demon's eyes were. "What color are your eyes?" He finally asked, annoyed that he couldn't figure it out himself.

"Okay…" Eren was about to lay down and continue staring when he was asked about his eyes, this made him curious since no one ever examined him closely enough before and asked him about himself. "They change color with my mood, most of the time they are an ocean blue, sea green, teal or even gold." He shrugged, looking away before noticing his tail swaying slightly in his nest and he pounced at it - not catching it because it moved before he could. "Damn it…I’m doing that stupid thing again." He murmured, face turning crimson out of embarrassment. 

"That explains why I couldn't figure out the color." His eye widened when the demon suddenly went for his own tail. "Dogs do that, or so I'm told. We don't have dogs up in Heaven. Well, we do, but not where I live." He turned, trying to see the sky out of the place they were in. "I wounder if kami-sama will miss me. There are so many of us angels." He sighed. "But not many with black wings. You're an odd demon; I'm an odd angel. Strange to think we have something in common."

"Ah…that explains it. And I’m sure you are missed, you seem like someone special." He curled back up in his nest after several turns. He nuzzled into the nest and closed his eyes, trying to pass out - though his eyes kept opening to stare at the angel through the darkness. He pushed it aside as mere curiosity, he had never met an angel before and he never kept someone safe this long.

"Special." The angel repeated. To a demon like Eren, he supposed he might be considered special. But to other angels? How many times had he longed for snowy white wings instead of his solid black ones? How many times had he been shunned, called demon spawn and other such insults, all because he was one of only two angels that had black wings. There were other colors, but they were all just on the tips, with the majority of the wings being white. He sighed and sat up, stretching his good wing again.  
Why had kami-sama sent him of all angels? Was it trust in his ability to carry out the job? Or had it been a way to get rid of him? His blue-gray eye narrowed and he shook his head. No; kami-sama wouldn't do that to any of his angels. They were all important to him. Weren't they? Tired of his thoughts chasing themselves, he grumbled and edged back over to the wall, wrapping his wing over his body like a blanket.

"Special…" Eren repeated before he passed out. Soon enough it was morning, he stretched and went outside to do his business and look around, make sure there was no one around. He went back inside and nudged the angel softly, "We can go to that lake now…ready? We have to move fast." He stretched as he kept an ear out for any noise outside as he waited for Levi to wake up.  
"Or do you want some food first?" He went to his stash, offering some to the other male as he waited for some sort of answer.

Levi lowered his wing, blinking in the bright light. "Lake first. We don't know how long before they'll come back. But they should be sleeping, right? Since they searched all night for me." He got carefully to his feet, swaying. He wasn't used to having only one wing to rely on to balance himself. "Show me to this lake; I look like I was dragged through that dumpster."

"Then you obviously haven't seen many angels." Levi responded once they were at the lake. The water looked clear and calm, and the sun warmed him. No longer paying any attention to the demon, he pulled the bandages off and stripped down, stretching his wings as far out as they would go to soak up the sun. His face was alight with joy as the sunlight hit his wounds. The wounds began steaming as he disappeared under the water's surface.

Eren’s face lit on fire when he saw Levi strip, it took him a few moments to realize he was checking out his naked body before he ripped his eyes away and covered his face for a few moments to calm down. He peeked back to see some sort of steam rising from the angel, he must be healing. He sighed in relief and looked away again, deciding this was a rare opportunity to bathe himself - he stripped as well and went a distance away to not intrude and began to clean himself.

He surfaced, floating on his back with his wings outstretched across the water's surface. The sunlight covered his body, turning to golden steam where it found a wound. He nearly groaned in relief when the gash in his wing knitted shut. It would still be tender and fragile for days, but at least it wasn't an open sore anymore. Same with his chest wounds. His eye would take longer to heal, but this went a long way to make him feel better. Turning, he ducked underwater again, this time to wash away the blood and grime.

Eren found himself staring from far away, his tail wagging rapidly in the water and splashing the water about. He shook his head, he was practically drooling over this angel - what was wrong with him? He was just good looking, that’s all it was. He turned his back on him and continued trying to clean grime away - usually demons didn’t care about being clean, and he didn’t care much either, but he felt like bathing today for some reason.

Finally clean, Levi righted and looked around. He could see the demon trying to clean, and looking like he was having only minimal success. Swimming closer, he reached for Eren. "You're doing it wrong." He told him, rubbing circles on the demon's back and watching the dirt disappear. "You are really dirty; when was the last time you bathed?"

His whole body, including his dog parts stiffened straight up as a dark red spread across his face. “I-I don’t really have the time to bathe so - y’know, always being on the run and all.” And wow, it felt surprisingly nice to be washed by someone else. His body relaxed into it and his tail began to wag slightly.

The tail brushed his thighs, something that caused Levi's eye to widen. It was a good thing the demon was looking away, because Levi was blushing. And the angel never blushed. Shifting away from the wagging tail, he continued to wash the demon, revealing more and more skin as the dirt fell away.

Eren’s tail only sped up, he had no control of that thing in the rare moments he was happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he was so relaxed and happy like this, who knew a simple washing could do this to him? His eyes were probably a sparkling ocean blue at the moment he would bet, he was sure that was their color when he was happy.

It took several long moments, but Levi finally finished washing the demon. He was surprisingly adorable when clean. He itched to touch those fluffy ears, to see if they were as soft as he looked. He reached up a hand, realizing halfway through the motion what he was doing. Dropping it back into the water, he ruffled his feathers and moved back a little. "Now you're clean."

"Thank you!" Eren turned around, beaming at him as his tail continued to go wild behind him; though slightly calming down since the washing stopped - but there was considerable amounts of splashing behind him. "I’ve never felt so clean, it’s a nice feeling." He stared into his eyes, admiring the rare steely grey color, at least he never seen anything like that before.

"Yeah, being clean is nice. And now you should be able to clean yourself in the future." He could feel the golden mist dissipating, so his wounds were as healed as they could be at the moment. "I can't conjure clothes; can you?" 

"Yeah.." Eren started to feel a sense of sadness at the thought of the angel leaving, that’s what he was probably going to do now. Oh well, it only meant he had finally completed his goal of helping someone - even if he would be lonely again. "I can do it sometimes, and the clothes are always random." He got them out of the water, chanting up some clothes that popped on their bodies.

Levi lifted his arms, staring at the new material. It was fuzzy, like Eren's ears, and a light tan. The pants were tight, in a texture he was unfamiliar with. "Random indeed." At least they weren't female clothes; with these, he could almost pass for human. Except for his wings. He stretched them again, testing them after the healing. It would still be several days before he could fly again. "You need another place to live. The ones chasing me will find that hole."

"I guess I do." Eren looked at Levi’s clothes, liking them a lot, before staring at his own - a blue tanktop and black shorts. He shrugged, whatever worked. "So…if you are still sticking around..I guess, come help me look for another temporary home?" He didn’t even know what it was like to have a permanent home, it sounded nice from what he heard but he would never get to experience it.

Levi shrugged; he couldn't really do anything else right now anyway. "You talk while we search." He pulled his wings in tightly and began walking away from the lake. "I've never been on Earth; how do humans take seeing angels and demons? Or do they even see us?"

Eren fell into step beside him, making his ears go on high alert for any signs of approaching danger. “Only special cases can see us, if they were born with a talent or if they summon us through magic they find. That’s rare these days though. People don’t believe in us these days, don’t know if that’s good or bad.” He shrugged.

"That's... convenient." Humans didn't believe in angels? What was this world coming to? He glanced around, but didn't see any other demons. And no one turned to look at them, so Eren must be telling the truth. Except for one little girl who turned and called Eren a puppy. The angel snorted and reached for the demon's tail. "This must get you called that frequently."

Eren smiled and waved at the little girl, chuckling a bit until his tail was grabbed and he completely froze - turning bright red. No one ever grabbed that before unless it was to hurt him, so having it held in a non violent attempt - it seemed he was sensitive there. “Y-yes..uh..let that go, please?” He gulped, looking back at him with wide eyes.

Levi was a little confused about the demon's reaction. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you." He released his hold on the fluffy tail. "That would be a poor way to thank you for rescuing me." He met Eren's gaze, his single eye narrowed.

"I-I wasn’t afraid of you killing me! It…just felt good and it was weird…and yeah…" Eren flustered deeply, his tail shaking a bit before it went back to swaying, that feeling was very odd and foreign to him.

"Good?" The angel stared for a few minutes before he understood. "Oh, I get it. Your tail is sensitive. I take it you've never been touched like that. Are your ears the same way?" Again he reached out a hand, but dropped it before his fingers touched the furry appendage. "My wings are the same way." Levi curled his wings around him, running his fingers through the feathers. "It's a mating thing. Or, it's supposed to be. Which is why you shouldn't let someone carelessly touch those places. I'm sorry; I didn't know your tail was like that."

"M-mating?" Eren squeaked, he now had a very vivid image of an angel over him, sweaty and naked and thrusting - he shook his head violently. No, he couldn’t think about him like that; he surely had someone looking like that, maybe even a lot of someone’s - who knew how angels worked? Not him. "I-it’s okay." He needed to stop thinking about this stuff now and focus on his surroundings and finding a new place.

"No. I still shouldn't have done it." He heard the sound before the demon did. Not surprising, considering he'd distracted him. Swearing, he grabbed Eren's hand and jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blow. Only three demons this time, he saw as he rolled back onto his feet. But still more than enough to kill him, still injured as he was. "Run!" He yelled at Eren, shoving him in the other direction and turning to follow suit.

Eren reached back, keeping their hands locked so they wouldn’t separate as they ran. He went full speed, even if he had to drag the man behind him. He was not going to lose him after he had gotten so close to actually saving him. He made as many twists and turns as possible, sending a few blasts around Levi to hopefully hit them - he wasn’t good at magic, but it would at least distract them - maybe. Eventually after running for awhile, he made them duck into a random empty house and ran into the basement.

Levi sat against the farther wall, wings flared and trembling. "Those were dog demons. Like you. It won't take them long to follow our scent. We aren't safe here." They weren't safe anywhere actually. The only safe place he could think of was with the angels he'd been sent to meet. But they might not take kindly to him showing up with a demon in tow. "We're going to have to fly. It's the only way."

Eren’s ears and tail were all fluffed out, though against his head and between his legs in fear. “F-fly?! Are…are your wings healed enough to do such a thing?!” He was whispering fiercely as he stared at said wings, vaguely fascinated with how they moved and flared like they had a life of their own. “And with your condition, you couldn’t possibly carry me…you can escape without me, save yourself!” He had nothing, it was fine if he went out saving this man.

"Shut up idiot. I'm not going to leave you here to be killed. It's insulting that you would even suggest it." He advanced on the demon, wings outstretched. I can carry you for a while. All we need is a relatively safe place that's worth staying in. I may not have any combat magic, but I can put up a barrier if I have time to do so." Scrabbling and growling outside the door alerted him. "Time's up. Make sure you don't struggle." He grabbed Eren around his middle as the door exploded inward. Dragging the demon back, he broke through the basement window.  
He pumped his wings hard, puffing and trying to gain altitude. His one wing was nowhere near healed enough for this; the semi-knitted would tore open and blood splattered everywhere as he continued to beat his wings, getting them higher and higher into the air. He could only hope more demons, the ones that could fly, wouldn't be waiting for them.

Eren shrieked as he was pulled around the middle and the angel took off with him in his arms. This wasn’t the best way to be carried, but he wasn’t going to complain - someone was actually caring enough to try to rescue him. He watched with wide eyes as everything grew tiny below, he saw blood drop and knew the man had torn his wing wound again. He whimpered the way a dog would when it was concerned for it’s owner.  
Once they got far enough, he pointed to one of those historic monuments that were abandoned - it was an empty ruin of some sort. He knew for sure no one lived there. When they got inside, he quickly chanted at the wing since it was the only thing he could do without his herbs. “Y-you going to put up a barrier?”

Levi panted heavily as he flew, keeping his wings moving despite the pain. Even the sunlight wouldn't help his wound right now, not when he was still using the injured wing. He dipped suddenly as the wing almost crumpled, but he willed his body to keep going. If they had been attacked, he would have died for sure. But luckily no other demons came after them.  
When Eren pointed out the ruin, Levi banked his wings, trying to cushion the demon as they hit the ground hard. Bone snapped, causing him to screech in pain. His wing dragged uselessly as they made their way inside. The chanting helped, aligning the bone so it would heal and stopping the blood flow. But his wing was still a torn bloody mess.  
"Yes." He responded listlessly. "Barrier." Lifting his hand, he made several looping gestures as he spoke words in a foreign dialect. After several minutes, the air several feet outside the ruin shimmered. The barrier would prevent others from seeing or sensing them, while still allowing sunlight in. Once that was done the angel fell to the floor, all his energy used up.

Eren sighed after he caught his breath, all the work of healing his wing was lost - at least the other things were still looking the same. He watched the shimmer, jaw dropping slightly before he looked around the place. He would have to stick to his chanting and magics and hope it would help the angel in time.  
"Well, I guess we rest here for now; but I will have to go out and collect herbs and food for us at one point…" He kept eying his wing and whimpering much like a dog, he had never been so worried about something or someone before, this was weird. Maybe it was that dog sense of loyalty he heard so much about but never got to experience.  
He sat down near to him, his ears low on his head, he wanted to ask if he was okay but that was a stupid question at this point. He also wanted to assure him they would make it, but he was honestly doubting it at this point.

Levi groaned, rolling carefully onto his back. "Stop whimpering; you're making me feel bad. I'll be okay. The barrier is far enough out that I can lay in the sun once I get my breath back. It'll heal most of the damage I just did." Stupid demon for getting to Levi's heart. The angel was a whole lot softer than he let on. He wanted to reach out and rub Eren's ears, to calm him down somehow.  
He shivered. Getting injured, healing, and then reopening the wound was taxing, and he was starting to feel cold. He closed his eye and leaned his head back. "If you want to do something useful, get over here. I'm cold. Curl up next to me and preen the blood from my wing, since I'm too tired to do it myself. Just make sure you're careful." 

"Sorry." Eren bit on his lower lip, trying to keep himself back. Then Levi offered cuddles basically, as long as he started to pick out the blood and feathers that got in the way. He smiled slightly then and curled up next to the angel, carefully preening the blood out and doing everything he could to make it better to heal itself later.  
Once he was done, he snuggled closer. He never had been this close to someone before, physically or emotionally. Though - the emotional bit was probably only on his side, but that was okay. It felt really nice to share warmth with the angel and it was very comfy and secure feeling to be close to someone like this. His tail started to wag of it’s own accord as he laid there, smiling; closing his eyes.

Levi shivered as the demon preened his wing. His feathers weren't as sensitive as the base of the wings were, but it was still an intimate thing he'd asked Eren to do. In their haste to escape, maybe what he'd said about his wings hadn't registered in the demon's mind. A couple strokes near the top of his wing nearly made him moan, something that would have no doubt terrified the other male. So he bit his lip and kept quiet.  
When the demon snuggled against him and he felt the warmth start to seep in, he knew he wouldn't be conscious much longer. "I have to turn inward again. I don't think I'll be unconscious for as many days though. Just keep doing whatever you did. I can keep the barrier up, but it won't be as strong when I'm not awake. It will let you in and out, but just be careful." He turned onto his side, placing his other wing over the both of them. "By the way, my name is Levi." Then he faded, turning inward to heal.

"Levi…" He murmured fondly as he nestled into him, gazing at the wing that surrounded them. He watched the other pass out and cursed, he was getting way too attached to an angel - an angel that would have to leave once he was healed, angels wouldn’t want to be with demons anyway. He pet a wing a few times as he thought, such soft feathers. He would just enjoy this while it lasted. He closed his eyes and passed out in the warmth.  
When he awoke the next day, he detached himself from the angel, even if he just wanted to lay there forever. He had to go out and collect food and herbs. He pattered off for awhile, eventually coming back with what he needed. He began to smear the stuff he made after a few minutes of stirring stuff together onto Levi’s wounds before chanting some more things at them. Then he fed him carefully before feeding himself, just watching the beautiful creature sleep.

Five days. That was the first thought Levi registered when he woke again. Not as long as last time, but longer than he would have liked. He blinked, startled when both eyes opened. Had the demon taken him out into the sun? He must have, for Levi to be this healed. He could still feel some tenderness and pulling of the skin, and the vision in the healing eye was fuzzy. But he could see, when the only thing he'd expected was to lose the eye.  
He stretched his wing out, testing it. Still a bit sore, but when he curled it up he could see that the wound had nearly vanished. A couple more days of sunlight and not flying, and he'd have complete use of both wings. He owed a boon to this demon, one he would see fulfilled at any cost. Carefully he sat up, looking around for the dog demon. "Eren?"

Eren came bounding from behind a tree on all four limbs, he did that sometimes; another dog demon trait. He bounced up on his two legs when he was in front of him. “Levi! Glad to see you are awake!” His tail went wild behind him as he sniffed him all over without hesitation. “Almost healed! Told ya I’d take good care of you!” He grinned toothily at him, offering him some food.  
"Your feathers are very soft by the way." He took a bite of his own bread, looking at the man’s wings. "And beautiful…" Seriously, stop being so perfect - he wanted to say but held it in. "You…should be able to go back in no time." He had seemed very happy until that last sentence, his tail had a slight droop and so did his ears, but he tried not to make that too noticeable.

Levi nearly dropped the bread he'd been given. "You... you've been touching my feathers?" Could that be why the wounds had healed as much as they did? He'd been told sexual energy had amazing properties. But... Eren was a demon. Did it work no matter who or what it was? He was a little disconcerted, and also mildly miffed. To be touched like that while he was in a healing sleep; now he wanted to know what it was like while he was awake. Dammit.  
The wagging tail drooped suddenly. Of course; the other male was lonely. "I can't go back yet." The angel assured him as he began eating the bread. "I have to finish the thing I was sent here to do. And even when I do go back, you can't stay here. You'd be killed. I'm not having that on my conscience." His eyes, bluer now but still with the gray mixed in, searched Eren's face. "Why do demons hunt angels anyway? It's not like we've done anything to you."

"I’m sorry, it was for healing purposes and…well, just because I wanted to sometimes, sorry." Eren faltered, worried he had done something wrong that would make the angel angry at him. "…What do you mean I can’t stay here? I have no where else to go." He tilted his head, Levi couldn’t possibly mean taking him to heaven, could he? There would be no way he would be allowed there. He probably meant another safe house.  
"…Demons are just evil, they will attack anything that isn’t there own kind. Anything good, anything just a little bit good is open to attack. I seem to be the only good demon, so …yeah." He shrugged and rubbed his own arm sadly, his ears and tail continuing to lower even more.

Levi's feathers roused and the went back to normal. "No, it's fine. It's just... I told you wings are sensitive. Like your tail." He paused. "But, you can touch them, I guess. It's a small price to pay for you saving me. I do owe you a boon." He watched the confusion flit across Eren's face. They'll hunt you even more now. Now that you've helped me, an angel. Word will spread quickly; you won't be safe." The explanation of demons being evil made sense, sadly. Which made it even more imperative that Eren not stay here. "Come with me to find the other angels." He said on impulse.

"Boon? Is that like a favor? Not necessary, I didn’t do it to get anything in return." Eren shook his head. "I’m not touching your wings unless you want me to." His ears shot up when Levi offered for him to look for angels with him. "…Really? You want to take me on some important mission from up above? Are you sure?" He would be happy to - to be able to help his new friend some more and even maybe help heaven out; maybe he could be allowed up there if he did such things. "I would like to if you are sure." He scratched behind his ear nervously.

"A boon is like a repayment." Levi confirmed. "Even if it isn't necessary, even if you didn't do it to get anything in return, you still saved my life. A boon is needed and a boon will be given." He closed his mouth on the statement that he actually did want Eren to touch his wings. He wanted to feel those shivers of arousal, and he wanted it to be from Eren's touch alone. He was appalled at himself. He hadn't even known the demon long and he was an angel! Could it even work?  
"Yes, I want you to come with me." He'd take what he could get. And he'd be able to keep the demon safe for a while longer. "It may take some convincing for the other angels to understand, but I'm not leaving you here to fend for yourself." He sighed and relaxed his wings. "The thing is, I don't know exactly where they are. I know they're somewhere nearby, but the exact location wasn't given to me, in case I was tortured about their whereabouts. And it won't be something you can scent; they'll have a barrier up, one far stronger than any I can create."

Eren’s tail started to wag once more, it was hard to hide his emotions with such a thing always betraying his mood. That and his ears and eyes, it was impossible to hide anything. “We could figure it out together once you are significantly healed!” He grinned, almost hugging the angel but barely restrained himself. How would he explain falling for one of heaven’s creatures when he was a thing from hell?  
Wait…falling? It’s only been a few days and he barely knew him! He really was hopeless. But how else could he explain these foreign feelings? Damn it all, if he ever had to separate from him and live on his own again - it was going to hurt like nothing else before.

"I am significantly healed, idiot. Only a day or two more of sunlight and whatever the hell you've been putting on my wounds, and I'll be able to fly. We'll wait the extra time, in case we get ambushed again." He watched the wagging tail. "In the meantime, is there anything particular you want as a boon? As long as it's within my power I will give it." Levi knew what he wanted, but the boon wasn't for him. 

Eren’s face turned bright red as many things went through his head, all involving having the angel as his own and naked…sweating.  
He shook his head, dog demons couldn’t really lie but he could try to tone down his desires. “What I want…can’t be obtained, I’m sure there are rules against it somewhere.” He rubbed his nape nervously, looking away. “As much as I want it…” He sighed heavily, his tail drooping once more.

The angel folded his arms. "Try me. If it isn't within my powers to grant it I'll tell you. But don't forget you're talking to an angel. Even if I don't know combat magic, I know things you demons can only dream of." Whatever it was he wanted to grant it. He needed to repay the boon, and he much preferred the demon happy. The drooping tail annoyed him.

"N-no…it’s not right…to ask for you." Eren turned away and hung his head. "We’ve o-only just met and I think there is a rule somewhere about demons and angels being together…not to mention you wouldn’t want to be with someone as lowly as me…" He sighed and scratched his head, not wanting to look back and see his face full of disgust at him. "I’m sorry…you asked, I told you…I get that won’t happen."

Levi blinked; did he just hear what he thought he heard? "You want... to be with... me?" He blinked again, wings quivering as he looked away. To buy himself time to think, he sat down and pulled the end of one wing into his lap, stroking the feathers. "That's... not exactly a boon." He spoke in a nearly inaudible voice. "Since I want the same thing."

Eren turned around swiftly and stared at Levi for a long time, his tail starting to slowly sway with hope, his ears started to perk up and his eyes seemed to be getting a bright shine to it. His heart thundered in his chest as he took a couple of steps forward and looked down at him. “R-really? You…would like a demon like me?” He held his face in his hands, feeling heat rise up in his cheeks.

Levi stared at his wings, pink tinging his face. He had to pull moisture into his mouth before he could talk. "There's no law against it. At least, not in Heaven. I don't know about Hell. I doubt other angels and demons will take too kindly to it, but as long as kami-sama allows it there shouldn't be too much of a problem." His wings ruffled of their own accord, still quivering. "But why would you want to be with me?" He suddenly asked with bitterness. "I'm a black-winged angel. An abomination."

"Eh?! You are beautiful! Inside and out, you wanted to help me after I helped you and most wouldn’t do that!" He stepped even closer and hesitantly reached out a hand to brush over his wing. "You trusted me almost instantly when no one would either, you let me take care of you and gave me a purpose in life. I want to keep doing this…taking care of you and having this purpose of making you happy." He was very red now after his deep confession. "If you really want me that is."

"Black-winged angels are still considered an abomination, regardless of what you think. There are only two of us right now; the other one is a mere child. The ones before us? They all died. Were killed actually." Levi shivered when a hand touched his wing, looking up into the currently blue with just a hint of green eyes. "It's a fate that will most likely befall me. Knowing that, would you really want to be with me?"

"I’m most likely going to be killed sooner or later, wither from angels or my own kind for being different. Would you still want to be with me? And to answer your question, yes - I will always want to be with you. I won’t let anything kill you! I don’t care if I’m not strong, I’ll go down with you if I have to! You are special to me and I don’t care what anyone else things…you gave me a chance when no one else would." He continued to stroke the wing gently while looking into the others eyes. "Let’s not go down so easily, okay?"

The angel cleared his throat before responding. "Those demons learned I wasn't so easy to kill. I'm not going to give up. We might both end up dead, but I'll do everything I can to keep us alive." He closed his eyes, fighting not to moan at the feel of his feathers being stroked. Opening his eyes again, he met Eren's gaze. "Eren. Can I... can I touch your ears?" He lifted a hand but didn't touch. "They look so soft. I've wanted to touch them for days."

Eren grinned. “We’ll make a great couple, two people on the wanted list.” He laughed, watching Levi’s reaction and seeing he really liked his wings stroked. Then he remembered that thing he said about sweet spots and that his wings were his, well - good then, he would continue. He flustered when Levi asked to touch his ears, he nodded. He didn’t know what it would feel like, but any touch from this angel would probably be amazing. “G-go ahead.”

Levi leaned forward, his wings still shivering under Eren's touch, finally touching one of Eren's fuzzy ears. It was soft, actually far softer than he'd expected. He ran his hand along the short fuzzy appendage, stroking it from the base of the ear all the way to the top edge. Then he dropped his fingers back to the base, gently scratching. "They are really soft." A such a pretty color brown.

Eren’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned his head into Levi’s scratching, a soft groan escaping. “T-that feels so good.” One of his legs started to kick the air as his hands kneaded into the man’s wings. he had no idea his ear being scratched by him would make him want to roll over and beg him to do more with him. More noises rolled from his lips as he melted into the touch. “L-Levi.”

The angel snorted when Eren's leg suddenly started moving. It was another thing he'd heard about dogs but had never seen. The fingers kneading deeper into his wing caused him to release a low moan. That surprised him and made him move his wing away. His hand stroked Eren's messy hair, eyes remorseful. "Sorry." Leaning close, he rested his head against the demon's shoulder. "Feeling this way is unfamiliar to me."

When he stopped scratching his ear he almost fell onto the angel, but was kept on balance thanks to Levi leaning on his shoulder. “O-oh…I understand. It’s the same for me and I’m not familiar with it either, but it’s a great feeling and I love it.” The boy nuzzled into him and wagged his tail so viciously, it was creating a breeze behind him. “It’s the best feeling I’ve ever felt, I don’t know about you.”

"Mm." It scared Levi, honestly. He'd always heard about how much emotions ran wild when you found that other person. Experiencing it now staggered him, made him both want to back away and find out where it would lead. When Eren nuzzled him, he hesitantly closed his arms around the demon. "Yeah, it feels good."

Eren could tell the angel was afraid and was hesitant about this whole thing, he understood completely because he was a bit nervous about this whole thing as well. He never had anyone care for him and he didn’t know what to expect from it. He rubbed his back soothingly, his tail still going wild. “I’m glad….don’t leave me.” He said the last part really quietly, not sure if he was heard. 

"Who said I was going to?" Levi pulled back to glare up at the taller male. "I'm still here, aren't I? You think I'd leave you even after telling you I wouldn't? That may be how demons would act, but not me." Insulted, Levi's wings puffed up, making them look twice their usual size.

"I-I’m sorry, I’m so used to…just nevermind, you won’t leave me." He reached out to pet and soothe the puffy wings. He chanted a bit at the one with the wound to help a bit once more. He looked into his eyes with his big ones, smiling sweetly at him. "I…love you." His tail swayed hopefully as he leaned over to lick his nose once.

Levi winced at the lick but didn't pull away. Under Eren's gentle hands he calmed, his wings drooping and returning to their normal size. "Love." He mused, closing his eyes, resting against the demon again. "Love is dangerous. Love can get you hurt. What if something happens to either of us? I've only known you two weeks, most of which I was asleep, and if I lost you now I'd..." He swallowed, pushing closer.

Eren sighed sadly, letting his eyes close. “I…know. We got to focus on living like nothing will happen to us and try to think positively for once, hope none of us die and we’ll make it through this….We can do this, I know we can.” He whimpered softly, not liking the way Levi was thinking at all and it was ruining this wonderful mood of his, this confession and new love between them.

"We'll live." Levi assured the whimpering demon, moving his hand up Eren's back until he could gently caress the edge of one ear again. "We'll find the other angels, give them the message, and then go to Heaven. I'm sure kami-sama will allow you to stay once things are explained to him."

Eren smiled, happier with this answer and attitude of Levi’s as he snuggled into him. “If he is all forgiving and all that like they say…it should go well.” His tail wagged some more, he closed his eyes when his ear was caressed, leaning his head into it once more as his leg kicked slightly. “We can make it through this..”

"There is nothing to be forgiven for. We haven't done anything wrong." His wings suddenly curled tight against his body. "Kami-sama... kami-sama is what he is. He does what he has to to keep Heaven safe. Sometimes that makes people disagree with him." Sighing, he brought his hand down to touch Eren's face as he backed up a little to watch the demon's reaction.

Eren flustered as Levi’s hand touched his face, his eyes wide and shining with emotion and curiosity. He leaned into the hand and put his own on top of the angel’s, smiling softly. “…You came here and gave me meaning, a reason to exist, I’m just so grateful you are in my life. I hate that we had to meet in such a gruesome way…but I’m happy now.” He could almost cry.

The angel looked at Eren's hand as it covered his own. The skin was darker, nearly chocolate against his Moon pale. The nails were long but blunted, rounded at the edges. They looked better than they had when they'd first met. And they were surprisingly still dirt-free. Lifting that hand to his mouth, he placed his lips against the palm.

Eren gasped softly as his palm was kissed, blushing brilliantly. He took Levi’s hand then and did the same thing, he wasn’t entirely sure how to do the whole couple thing, so he would just copy the man. He kissed all over the hand to add his own touch, his tail still going wild behind him as his ears were very perky. 

Levi actually chuckled as Eren copied him, eyes lowering to watch the madly waving tail. "One would think you're actually happy about this." His lips curved into the barest hint of a smile. There was a small twinge in his eye, breaking the gentle moment they were sharing. "I need to go out in the sun for a while."

"No, you think?" Eren laughed as he looked back at his own tail, following Levi’s eyes. When he looked back and the angel told him he had to go in the sun, he nodded. "Yeah, okay. I’m coming with you. I need to protect you." He wasn’t strong at all, but he would do his best to keep his promise of them being together and protecting him forever.

"Nothing's going to get through the barrier, Eren. No one will even be able to see it. We're plenty safe. But come out if you want. Sunlight will do you good too." He stepped out of the abandoned ruin, stretching out his wings and lifting his face toward the sun. As before, the sunlight turned to golden mist when it touched his injuries, swirling and healing. It soothed the annoying twinge in his eye and he sighed in relief.

Eren watched him as he followed, gazing at him fondly and wagging his tail slightly still. He sat by the angel’s feet much like a dog would do with it’s owner and leaned on his leg, gazing up at him lovingly. He was affectionate and loyal and Levi was either going to be annoyed with this or not mind having a clingy dog demon. Hopefully it was the first option, because he couldn’t change how he was.

"You don't have to sit at my feet, idiot." Levi glared down at the demon. "You aren't my pet." Yanking on Eren's arm, he hauled him to his feet, keeping one arm around him as he lifted his face to the sun again.

Eren squeaked as he was pulled up, blushing as he leaned against him in a more couple like kind of way, at least he guessed that’s what this was. It felt really nice, to be someone’s equal and maybe even whole world. His tail continued to show how really happy he was.

After a few minutes the sunlight turned to simple sunlight; Levi's injuries were as healed as they could be for today. He tested the wing. It was better, stronger, the flesh knitted together again. He didn't like the look of the scar, but hopefully his feathers would fill in and cover that if given time. Twitching the other wing, he brushed it over Eren's waving tail.

The dog demon let out a soft noise, it seemed even Levi touching his tail made it sensitive - then again he should have known this from when he grabbed it a few days ago. He continued blushing as he looked over at him, letting his tail wag on the man’s wing, causing himself to shudder as his tail was tickled by feathers.Their sweet spots were touching he just realized and turned even more red.

A tremor ran through Levi, and he realized his subtle teasing of Eren was backfiring. Still, he didn't move his wing away, instead letting it drop lower so Eren's tail was touching more of his feathers.

Eren’s tail convulsed before it continued to wag against the angel’s wing, more of the demon’s weight leaned on Levi as a heat started to spread through him. Luckily it was just a small flame right now, but it was still effecting him.

The angel bit his lip, cheeks turning pink. His wings trembled and shivered and a slow itch burned under his skin. The tail couldn't get as deep into his wing as Eren's fingers, but the light brush was almost worse in a way. Closing his eyes, he tilted his head to rest it on Eren's shoulder.

Eren liked this, the gentle touches and just leaning on each other. His heart was swelling from these wonderful new feelings and there was something else happening to his abdomen, it seemed to feel like it was on fire here and there it was doing something to his lower parts and he wondered if this was normal at all.

They were coming to a point where they would have to stop or go farther. Levi wasn't ready to progress beyond this, not yet. He knew he had better control than the demon, so he carefully lifted his wings away from the wagging tail, instantly feeling the loss. Biting his lip again, he searched for something to say. "W-would you like to fully play with my wings? I can lay on my stomach inside, if you want to." He mentally cursed himself; apparently he was into torture.

Eren whined a bit before the offer and was bouncing before he knew it. “Yes!” He pulled him inside and waited for him to get on his stomach, then he straddled his legs and began to massage his hands deep into the wings, deep but gentle. “So soft~” He loved it, he even leaned forward to one of them and nuzzled his face into it while his hands kneaded them. If only he knew what he was doing to the angel.

Yup, he was definitely into torture. At this rate, he was going to bite through his lip trying to keep quiet. The base of his wings was the most sensitive part, something he hadn't told Eren. But somehow the demon knew exactly where to put his hands. He buried his face in his arms, stifling a moan as the shivers started up again. His wings shook under Eren's hands and the shaking quickly spread to shivers going down his spine.

Eren stared in wonder at the wings, tilting his head when shivers went from his wings to down his spine. Whoa, they must have been very sensitive. He was glad he could make him feel good. He continued massaging them and nuzzling his face into one, humming happily as his tail went berserk behind him. He was happy to give him such a good feeling and would continue until he was told to stop.

The tail brushing the back of his legs nearly made him take flight. It wasn't as bad as it would have been had his legs been bare. But coupled with the hands on his wings, it was bad enough. His body felt like it was slowly being burned, but the fire was internal. Clenching his fists, he closed his eyes tightly as those hands threaded through his feathers and worked on the muscled sections. The slight pull of his feathers was sheer bliss... and sheer torture.

Eren then nuzzled into his back where the wings disappeared. His hands still going at each wing, his tail still going. He was practically laying on him now, pressing against his body. This seemed to do weird things to his own body, making his face burn as he buried it in his back. Was what they were doing mating? His parts were doing weird things he wasn’t used to it and he had to stop his hips from thrusting for some reason - they were having this desperate urge to thrust forward and he knew if he received any touched in return, he was going to snap and do whatever it was his body wanted to do.

He did moan when Eren's face suddenly met between his wings. With his hands still rubbing the muscle in both wings and the tail brushing his thighs, he was losing control. He didn't want to do this, not yet. He could feel tightening between his legs and knew he needed to stop this. "E-Eren. We need to stop." 

Eren stilled, feeling like even his heart stopped. “Stop? Are…you not ready to mate? Or not ready…for us?” He bit his lower lip as his tail and ears began to droop ever so slowly. “I understand if you changed your mind…really. Or if you just want to wait to mate, I understand that too.” He took himself off Levi, sitting on the floor and staring up at the ceiling of the ruins.

Levi panted, rolling onto his side to look at the demon. "I wouldn't have said I didn't want to be with you... if I didn't. I just... don't want to mate... yet. After I heal and finish the mission, okay?" He reached a hand out for him. "Then nothing will stop me from mating with you."

Eren nodded and curled up into him, if they couldn’t mate - that was perfectly fine. Love wasn’t about mating, it was about just being there; holding and doing everything one could for their partner. It was much more then even that, even his mind couldn’t come up with an accurate description of what it meant to him. “I can wait.” He smiled and nuzzled him.

Levi pulled the demon close, spreading one dark wing over them. "Good. But that doesn't mean we won't touch. You can pet my wings, and I would love to play with your ears." He smirked, leaning closer to grab said appendage lightly in his teeth. He held it for a moment and the released it, looking at Eren with warmth in his blue-gray eyes.

"Okay, I will touch your wings but try not to go overboard until all this is ove —" He gasped as his ear was suddenly between Levi’s teeth, his face warming once again. He made a soft noise and shuddered until his ear was let go. He looked up into the warm eyes and smiled shyly. "Yes, touching is good…let’s just not drive each other crazy." He chuckled.

"Easier said than done." Levi said with a chuckle. "I want you to touch my wings but I know that will drive me wild. Same if I play with you ears and tail. We'll just have to be..." He searched for the right word. "Careful? No, that's the wrong word." He shrugged, at a loss of what he was really trying to say.

"I understand, we’ll have to touch in…uh.." Eren searched for the word, couldn’t find it and had to find a way to explain it. "Small amounts? I think that’s the right way to explain it." He laughed, his tail softly thumping on the ground as he snuggled into the angel. "To not over do it and snap before you are ready.."

"Small amounts?" The angel laughed, rolling until he could push the demon on the ground and sit on top of him. His wings curled, framing his body, very lightly touching Eren's sides. "Are you sure you're capable of that?" Amusement glinted in Levi's eyes.

Eren squeaked, his bright eyes widened as he stared up at the angel. “L-Levi! If you do stuff like this - I will snap for sure!” He covered his face and shuddered under the touches to his sides. “I…I want touch you a lot, but I’m just trying to abide by your wishes!” His tail was sticking straight up at his side, not sure wither to wag or stay frozen.

Levi smirked again. "Do all demons have so little self control? Or is it just you?" The wonderful thing about having wings was he could use them to torture the demon without ever lifting a finger. One wing brushed the frozen tail; then he allowed them to touch Eren's sides. "Do you really want me to stop torturing you?"

Eren gasped and moaned under the touches, he was either very sensitive or Levi just had that effect on him. “O-others demons would take you without permission, I’m trying to behave myself. I don’t want you to stop though, even if it will drive me up the walls.” He whimpered, but it was a good one for a change. He didn’t even know he could whimper because something felt too good.

All at once Levi's wings stilled, then drooped. "I know. It was a fate I expected before death. I'm sorry; I'll stop. It's not fair to do this without your permission." He stood carefully, walking toward the entrance of the ruin with dragging wings. His shoulders were hunched in defeat.

"W-what! No! Come back! Keep going!!" He whimpered loudly, back to the sad kind he was used to making. He got up and ran over to him, his ears flat against his head. "You do have my permission! I was talking about you not wanting to do it right away, you are allowed to do whatever you want to me." He whined, tugging on his sleeve and giving him the biggest puppy eyes.

The angel gave him a look of confusion. "You want... me to continue? Why? Isn't it not fair for me to do that?" His eyes narrowed in distress. All of this was new to him; he didn't know what he was or wasn't supposed to do.

"Well, it isn’t fair..but I like it anyway. And I don’t like you talking about touching me like you don’t have permission when you have all of it. You could do anything to me and I’d be happy, because it’s you…" He nuzzled up into his face and licked his cheek softly.

Levi blinked. "Anything?" He closed one eye as Eren licked his cheek, suppressing a shudder. He hesitated, debating, and then put his arms around the demon's waist, pulling him close. "Anything at all?"

Eren’s tail was in full force once more as he snuggled into him and wrapped his arms around him. “Y-yes, anything. Really!” He nuzzled into him, looking into his eyes. “I’m all yours now.” He flustered, heart thudding in his chest at their closeness.

It really was annoying that the demon was taller than Levi. It made what he wanted to try just a little more challenging. Lifting onto his toes, fluttering his wings to keep his balance, he pressed his lips against Eren's, eyes falling closed.

Eren’s breath caught as their lips connected, he had never expected this. His eyes eventually fluttered closed as he gave into the kiss, feeling like he was going to literally melt into a pile of goo at any moment. His tail had stilled, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t unbelievably happy; it just didn’t know how to act in this situation.

Levi only kept their lips connected for a few seconds. Then he backed away, eyes wary. His shoulders were hunched again, not knowing what to expect from the demon. Especially since Eren's tail had frozen again. Did that mean he hadn't liked it?

Once everything in his body caught up with his brain and vice versa, his tail started to go rapid. “W-wow, that felt so amazing..” He said in a breathy voice, trying to shake his head out of the daze Levi had put him in. He looked at the angel then, faltering when he saw him hunched and not as excited as he was. “…Was it not as good for you?” He asked, worried.

"No, it was. But your reaction wasn't what I expected." He let his posture relax. "I take it demon's don't kiss like that? I suppose I'm not surprised. After all, you said yourself they're evil. It's a wonder they're even able to mate, if they are forever trying to kill each other."

"…They just take each other violently, without any consent." Eren looked away and made a face of disgust before looking back at Levi, his face softening. "I didn’t know it could be this gentle, honestly." He nuzzled down into his face, tail making a breeze behind him from how rapid it was going. "If it’s all this gentle, I can’t wait." He blushed against him.

"Even angels get frenzied sometimes, but it's always consensual." He frowned, drawing the demon closer. "Hell doesn't sound like a very enjoyable place. No wonder you escaped here to Earth." He looked up into Eren's eyes. "Can I... kiss you again?"

Eren nodded sadly, not wanting to think about hell. He was lucky he escaped so young and didn’t get take against his will. He shuddered to think what they would do if they didn’t just kill him when they found him. But all those thoughts washed away at Levi’s question, making him pink in the cheeks again. “Y-yes, please.” He leaned his face closer, not really sure what to do, so he closed his eyes and waited with a fluttering heart.

His demon really was adorable. This time placing his hands on Eren's shoulders for added leverage, he flapped his wings again for balance, pressing his lips against Eren's. The demon's mouth was surprisingly soft, not rough like he'd been expecting. He didn't do anything else, just applied that light pressure between them.

Eren’s face was and body were on fire only from a soft kiss, was this normal? He didn’t care if he was over reacting, this was amazing to him. he pressed back, even making his body press closer as arms tightened around the angel. He let out a soft content hum against his lips, for he felt in bliss while they did this. 

Levi had never experienced anything quite like this. He'd had his wings stroked before, but he'd never been kissed or given a kiss. Eren's arms wrapping around him made him feel all kinds of warm. His wings relaxed, no longer working to keep him up now that the demon was helping. He was enjoying the kiss so much that he didn't want to pull away quite yet.

Eren was melting, he felt like he could go boneless any second. He probably would have fallen over if he wasn’t trying so hard to keep this going, he just didn’t want to stop. And he was helping Levi keep balance so it was just a bad idea all around to just give up and fall over. He pressed even closer if that was possible, not wanting any space to be between them ; he wanted to be connected somehow and this was the only way he knew.

Finally he pulled back, not enough to leave the embrace, but enough to separate their mouths. "Can you believe... demons miss out on that?" He was a little breathless after the exchange. But his eyes were warm instead of their normal cold blue-gray. It was surprising what a bit of happiness could do to the loner angel.

"W-wow, they are really missing out." He leaned on the man, going a bit limp; his face burning. He snuggled into Levi, needing him for support because he took his breath and limb use away with a kiss - if he was this affected by that; he wondered how he would be after the actual mating in the future.

"Yes they are." Luckily he'd been getting his strength back with healing, so Levi was able to easily bear the demon's weight. He couldn't help smirking, knowing it was his kiss that had made Eren suddenly weak. If the demon was like this just from kissing, he was going to have so much fun with him later.

Eren kept nuzzling his face into Levi, licking his face every now and then like a dog would. His tail still going wild behind him, he couldn’t help it - he was just so happy and he’d never experienced such wonderful feelings before. He wanted to keep snuggling, kissing and staying so very close to his angel.

The licking made him wince. He knew it was a dog thing, knew it was something he'd have to get used to. But it wasn't exactly sanitary. He kissed the demon again, curling his wings around them, enclosing them. The edges lightly brushed the madly waving tail.

"Mnn." Eren was back melting into the kiss, pressing his lips deeply against him; trying to get more of him if possible. The wings closing around him made it feel like there was more of Levi embracing him and he could just explode right there. His tongue darted out on it’s own and licked the angel’s lips softly.

Levi gasped and jerked back, his cheeks stained with color. He had to fight with himself to not lick his lips. "I think..." He began with a shudder. But not a shudder of disgust. It was a shudder of excitement and arousal. "I think you just developed a new way to kiss. One that is... very enjoyable."

Eren panted softly, also red. “R-really?” He saw the shudder and the look in Levi’s eyes, able to tell he really enjoyed that - even if he said he did, it was easy to tell. He leaned forward again and ran his tongue lightly across the man’s lips again, wondering what it felt like; but knew it felt good giving the pleasure to his lover.

The angel drew in a sharp breath, feeling heat pool in his abdomen. His wings flared and shook, showing his excitement. Honestly, they were nearly as bad as Eren's tail for showing what mood he was in. One hand curled into a fist as he tried to keep his composure. "Y-yes. That... here, let me show you." He leaned closer, repeating the action across Eren's lips.

Eren watched the wings with fascination , he was just wondering what the flaring up meant when there was suddenly a tongue on his own lips, causing him to gasp softly. He honestly needed to try his best to stop his hips from thrusting now, that things that dogs did when they were in heat? That’s what dog demons did too, they would keep thrusting their hips until they found something to stick their length in. There was only one person he wanted to stick his in, but he had to refrain himself.

Levi felt the slight movement and knew Eren was trying to control himself. "S-see?" He swallowed hard. "New way of kissing."He blinked up at Eren, eyes darker from the lust he was feeling, trying to decide how much more they could do. But he knew the demon was quickly approaching his breaking point, so he sighed softly and pulled back, allowing Eren the room to breathe and calm down.

"Y-yeah…I need.." He panted softly, whimpering when Levi pulled away. He knew they had to pull apart now because the angel wasn’t ready, but he wanted him so bad. He took several breaths, he needed to calm down before he grew too insistent and scared him away. He sighed heavily and sat down, playing with the tip of his fluffy tail to distract himself. "T-that was nice..’

"Need?" Levi tilted his head, looking at Eren in confusion. "What do you need?" He watched Eren sit and play with his tail. "You want me to play with your tail? Is that what you need?" He sank down next to the demon, wings flared for balance.

"What I need can wait, you can play with my tail if you want to…though it’s probably not wise to…I won`t be able to control myself.“ He admitted sheepishly, playing with his fluff on his tail. If he did it, it wasn`t so bad at all - but he knew if Levi did it would be a problem. 

"Oh. Yeah, you're probably right." He sat still, simply watching the demon play with his own fluffy tail. At least, until his stomach growled. How much time had they spent exploring what it was like to kiss? He looked around. "Do you have another stash of food around here somewhere? I need to eat. And you should too."

Eren nodded and crawled over to his stash of food that he hid under some rubble. It was all perfectly clean and sanitary still, he brought some to the angel and ate some himself as he stared up at him with big eyes full of a deep fondness. “Hope that’s good for you, I could eat anything really.” He admitted.

Levi stared at it for a while. He wasn't entirely sure what he was holding, but the demon said it was food. "It will suffice." He took a bite, finding it was good despite not looking the best. And he couldn't exactly be picky right now. Taking another bite, he felt something brush against his barrier. He jumped to his feet, wings open and fluffed.

Eren yelped at the sudden movement and the way Levi looked, it meant there was danger nearby and his tail and ears fluffed out wildly as he stiffened, teeth baring in all directions. He looked feral suddenly, ready to protect his angel with everything he got if whatever it was got through the barrier. He was serious about not letting anything happen to him.

He glanced back, surprised to see the change. It seemed Eren actually could look like a demon. He'd caught glimpses of those long canines, but he'd hadn't actually seen them until now. He stuck out a hand in warning. "Don't worry; it was just a brush. They shouldn't be able to get through my barrier."

Eren growled lowly and gave a little warning bark towards a random direction before he sat down and his fur slowly deflated back to its normal fluff. “Okay.” He finished his food and licked his tail a few times, he really was way more dog like then human sometimes - but at least he was back to his adorable self.

The demon appeared to have been affected by this more than he had. Was it because he had someone to protect other than himself? Shaking his feathers out and letting his wings return to a normal resting position, he knelt in front of Eren again. "Easy." He told him, gently pulling him into an embrace.

That was exactly it, Eren never really puffed out like that before when things came at him, he was more scared then anything as he would try to defend himself - but it was nothing like he had been a few seconds ago. He had someone to protect now and he would do so with his life. When he was pulled into an embrace, his tail wagged slowly as he completely calmed down.

"You've done a good job healing me. I wouldn't go down so easily this time. I was only caught the first time because I didn't know I would be attacked. Now I know what to watch for." He gently pet Eren's hair, rubbing softly at his ears.

Eren smiled, reassured. His tail thumping against the floor as he was petted and scratched, he leaned into his hand and made soft sounds. Levi sure knew how to already calm him down and keep him happy, he nuzzled his face into the angel’s neck.

Feeling better now that Eren had calmed, and no longer feeling that brush against the barrier, Levi allowed himself to relax. He absently continued to pet his demon, every now and again placing his lips on the hair he was stroking. His mind was faraway, trying to figure the best way to find the other angels. He wanted to get back to Heaven soon, wanted the both of them to be safe.

Eren smiled as he slowly started to pass out in Levi’s arms. He had never felt so safe and happy, he could sleep peacefully for now. he wasn’t completely asleep yet, enjoying the scratching and petting too much to completely let himself go. His tail was slowing with the rest of him, but it was still obvious he was completely at bliss.

The semi-even breathing and slowing tail brought him back to where they currently were. He could tell Eren was tired, and so was he. Moving carefully, he lowered them to the ground. "Go ahead and sleep." He told the demon quietly, stretching a wing over them like a blanket. He let his stroking hand slide down Eren's body, resting it on his waist.

Eren flustered at the hand on his waist, but he snuggled into him closely and sighed in content. “Thank you.” His eyes fluttered closed, the smile still on his face as he slowly passed out; his tail completely stilling as blackness took over. He hoped they could go to heaven soon, and hoped he would be accepted to be together with Levi forever.

Levi roused with the sun, carefully disentangling himself from the demon and walking outside. He stretched out his wings, watching the sunlight turn to swirling mist. But it didn't settle; instead, it dissipated. Which meant he was healed. His vision in the one eye was still a little fuzzy, but considering the extent of the damage, lingering haziness was a small price to pay.  
Flapping his wings experimentally a few times and feeling no pain, he jumped into the air and took flight. He swooped and whirled inside the barrier, testing the dexterity and movement of his wings. Everything seemed to be in working order. Happily, the angel whirled in the air.

Eren slowly stirred, hearing large wings flapping - it startled him and made him jump to his feet. He relaxed when he just saw the wonderful sight of his angel taking flight inside the barrier. It really was amazing to watch, he had never seen anything like it. He sat down and just watched him fly around, mesmerized.  
His tail started to thump against the floor, happy to watch Levi seem so content and healed/

During one of his air-rolls, he saw Eren watching him. Smiling, he flew down, hovering just above the demon. "Come fly with me." He asked, holding a hand out to the demon. He felt so light, no longer trapped on the ground. 

Eren reddened and took his hand, feeling himself being lift up. This was much different then when he was forced into the air for their safety, this was much lighter and more enjoyable; being carried by Levi in now a gentle matter and being in the air like this. “Wow!” His tail spazzed against Levi.

Levi laughed and rolled, twirling Eren in the air. He swooped and hovered, tossing the demon into the air and catching him in his arms. He was so different when he was able to fly for enjoyment. Normally a loner and hard to approach, flying made him more carefree and willing to show his emotions.

Eren was never scared, not even when he was thrown around with such playfulness. He whooped and hollered, he was having fun with him. His tail went wild in the air, he trusted Levi so much - that’s why he was never scared the whole time. He was also happy the angel was showing so much emotion.

His blue-gray eyes were shining, more blue than gray right now. He pulled Eren close, nuzzling him happily as they floated, his wings fanning the air to keep them aloft. There was nothing that could ruin this moment, he thought. But that was right before his barrier evaporated.

Eren gave a happy bark as he was nuzzled into, enjoyed the affection from Levi; this was a perfect moment. Then he saw the barrier fizzle and evaporate and he was on edge. He instantly puffed up in the angel’s arms, baring his teeth in all directions, growling in warning as he looked for the intruder.

Holding on to a suddenly puffed-up and angry demon was difficult. He swooped down to the ground to set the demon down. Landing next to him, he fluffed up his wings, but they quickly slicked back down when he saw the sparkling white wings. "It's okay Eren. It's another angel." He watched the angel approach, apprehensive. What would they think of Eren?

Eren growled repeatedly until Levi told him it was okay, but he was way too nervous now that there was an angel there. He started to slide behind the smaller man, somehow making himself smaller to hide behind him easily. He peeked around him to stare at the angel, scared he would be attacked or told to be gone, something of the sort.

Levi lifted one wing, laying it across Eren's back comfortingly. He watched the angel land, eyes narrowed. It was one of the angels he'd been sent to find. "Armin."  
The angel curled his own wings around him and acknowledged the black-winged angel. 'Levi. When you didn't show up, I came looking for you.' His eyes narrowed as he noticed Eren. 'Why is there a demon behind you?'  
"He saved my life." Levi replied, more than a hint of possessiveness in his voice. "Eren isn't like other demons. He is staying with me."  
'I see.' Armin ruffled his own feathers. 'I've been sent to lead you back to the complex.' He opened his wings, then added. 'I suppose you can bring the demon with you.'  
Levi turned, pulling Eren into his arms. "It's okay. I won't let them hurt you." Nuzzling the taller male, he lifted them into the air.

Eren flinched when he was acknowledged, shivering slightly. When he heard the possessiveness in Levi’s voice he couldn’t but smile behind him. his heart fluttering and relaxing some, especially when he told the other angel that he was staying with him.  
He flustered as he was pulled into his arms and nuzzled, he returned it and wrapped his arms around his neck as he was carried into the sky.  
Of course he was worried about running into more angels, but he trusted his own angel when he said he wouldn’t let anyone hurt him. He enjoyed the flight in his arms, gazing back up at him once in awhile.

Levi was surprised they didn't run into any other demons; had this angel done something to clear the area? He made sure he held on tightly to Eren as they followed Armin through the air. When they finally got to the barrier, he waited for Armin to lower it before they flew through. He frowned; Armin had broken Levi's barrier, and Levi knew he couldn't do the same. This was a very powerful angel he was dealing with. Swooping down, he landed on the ground and set Eren gently on his feet.

Eren knew Levi was safe here so he wouldn’t have to protect him, he just had to be worried about himself. He whimpered and stayed behind the angel once again, his hands clinging to the back of his shirt to keep himself close as they stood there. He looked around cautiously from behind his safe haven, his tail between his legs.

The angel could feel Eren cowering behind him. He frowned, not liking that, but they were being ushered into a large spacious house, so he didn't have time to do anything about it. Reaching down and grabbing Eren's long-nailed hand in his own, he pulled the demon inside behind him.  
Two other angels swooped down, one male, one female. They fluffed their wings, making them look more menacing. 'Why did you allow a demon in here, Armin?' The female asked. 'He's bad enough.' She pointed a finger at Levi, who narrowed his eyes and fluffed his own wings.  
"Kami-sama sent me to find you." Levi told her with a frosty glare. "I almost died doing so. This 'demon' saved my life. He is hunted by the other demons. Did you honestly expect me to leave him there?" He folded his arms. "Just because you would have doesn't mean I would. Eren is special."

So Levi wasn’t exaggerating when he said he was treated differently because of his wings. His ears flattened against his head and he growled at them lowly. Only stopping when for a few seconds to blush at his angel’s words about him being special and all.  
Eren continued his growling and teeth baring, mostly on Levi’s behalf, he didn’t like how they were treating him at all. So what if he had dark wings? There were stupid people everywhere it seemed.  
Even hearing they may have abandoned Levi if they saw him injured? His fur was standing up now. He didn’t care what they thought of him now, no such people deserved to be near his man if they were that horrible.

Levi turned, pulling the puffed up and growling demon into his arms. "It's okay." He told him soothingly, nuzzling against him. He could feel the other angels watching the exchange, but he didn't care. He belonged to this demon, and Eren belonged to him.  
The third angel, the tall male, stepped closer. 'Levi; you act like you love this demon. You do understand this won't be tolerated? Kami-sama would never allow it.'  
"I will talk to kami-sama myself. But I want Eren to be kept safe while I go do that. Will you three keep him safe while I go to Heaven?" He glared at the girl. "And not be mean to him?"

Eren whimpered and snuggled into Levi’s embrace. It stopped him from growling and deflated his fur, he slowly melted into his arms and forgot to be angry and scared instantly. He heard his angel demanding and requesting his safety with the other angels - he stiffened and looked up at him with big eyes, did he really trust them to not do anything to him?  
Then again, this was his lover. If he could trust them enough to leave him there with him then he would stay here and trust that Levi was right about his safety.  
Even if he didn’t want to separate from him at all.

"I need to do this." Levi told Eren softly, leaning up to brush his lips against Eren's. "Don't worry; I'll be back soon." He rubbed the demon's ear affectionately. There was a noise of disgust and he turned to glare at the female. "I don't care what you think. If I cared what an angel thought, I would have offed myself long ago. Just keep him safe and don't be nasty to him." Brushing his lips against Eren's again, he spread his wings.

Eren could hardly care what the other angels thought as he received such affections from his lover. His tail wagged as he kissed him back each time, melting into the world that was only Levi and him and no one else. He held the man’s hand until he flew too high and he couldn’t hold it anymore. He watched him go, ears slowly lowering and tail going to wrap around one of his legs. He was too nervous to turn around and face beings that didn’t like him, he should be used to people not liking him - but he just couldn’t it seemed.

Levi flapped hard. It wasn't easy to get into Heaven. You had to fly really high, directly at the sun. If you weren't careful, you would get burned. At the last moment, the angel banked, and a shimmering arch appeared. He flew through it. The air up here was so fresh and pure. The flowers and everything else that grew here were brighter, more alive than on Earth. Landing and picking a couple, he breathed in their fragrance deeply. Then he went in search for kami-sama.

Eren sat down and waited in his spot for Levi to come back, looking back at the angels hesitantly. They were murmuring to themselves and looking at him strangely, but at least they weren’t being mean - so far. He looked back up at the sky and whined softly, much like a dog that missed a love one; which was exactly what it was in this case. Even if their were other people around, the dog just wanted that one person and would whine for hours for them. That’s exactly what he would probably do.

Levi finally found him in a more secluded garden. He approached carefully. "Kami-sama." Stopping just out of reach, he waited.  
The tall male turned, his six pristine white wings curled loosely around his body. 'You have fallen Levi.' The black-winged angel stiffened, opening his mouth to protest, but a hand was held up to silence him. 'You know I can see what goes on elsewhere; you should know I would watch you. I've seen what you've been up to. Letting a demon touch you so freely?'  
"That demon saved my life, kami-sama." Levi retorted through gritted teeth.  
The blond sighed. 'How many times do I have to remind you to call me by name while we're alone?'  
"Fine. Eren saved my life, Erwin. But you knew that already, didn't you? Why did so many demons target me?"  
'It is as you suspect. The Demon Lord is someone I talk to regularly. He told me his demons were getting bored. I sent you on the mission so they could have some fun.'  
"They almost killed me."  
'They were supposed to. It's nothing personal against you, Levi, so don't look at me like that.' Erwin sighed, pulling off his shirt. 'Black-winged angels are a curse, an abomination.' He pointed to two black wing markings curved just under where his heart would be. 'You see these? These marks appear when a black-winged angel is born. When the angel dies, the marks fade. If they ever form a complete circle around my heart, I'll die. Killing you preserves my own life, means I can protect Heaven longer.'  
Levi was silent for several long minutes. "You're more corrupt than any of us. Maybe even worse than the demons."  
'Perhaps. Are you going to tell anyone?'  
"No. Not if you allow Eren into Heaven."  
'You want me to allow your pet demon into Heaven?'  
"He's not a pet!"  
Erwin smiled sadly. 'You've fallen, alright. You've fallen in love.' He reached out for one of Levi's wings, but the angel moved away with wary eyes. 'You used to like it when I touched your wings.'  
"I allowed it because you are kami-sama. Because you aren't able to experience the things we can. But I never enjoyed you touching my wings." He pulled them tightly against his body. "Are you going to allow Eren to live up here with me?"  
The six-winged male sighed. 'I always wondered if I'd lose you to another. Killing you would have been simpler. Yes, your demon can live up here in the safety of Heaven. I'll have the word spread around to leave you be, but don't expect a warm welcome. And tell Historia I want to see her. She's been way too bitter lately and could use some fresh air.'  
Levi nodded. "Thank you, kami sama." He backed away, not quite trusting of the male that ruled Heaven. Once free of his sight, he spread his dark wings and headed for the gate that would lead him back to Earth.

Eren continued his endless whining down on Earth, he just wanted Levi back in his presence. He felt lonelier then he had ever felt before, knowing the warmth from his angel and then not having it at all. He wanted him back so much.  
His whining must have been annoying the others, because suddenly he was surrounded by three angels glaring down at him. They told him he was pathetic for crying over Levi, it wasn’t like he left him forever. Then one joked about one abomination needing another and they laughed.  
He growled and moved away - or tried to, one had him by his tail suddenly and yanked on it hard. He yelped loudly and growled, turning to try to growl or harm them in return.  
He could feel the air grow cold around him as one took his arms, the other taking his legs. ‘Let’s throw him to the demons, maybe Levi will go after him and we’ll kill two birds with one stone.’ Armin suggested and the others agreed.  
Eren thrashed about, but these angels were stronger and were swiftly carrying him outside.  
He howled his distress, trying his best to get away. In a last desperate attempt, he screamed out his lover’s name.  
"LEVI!"

The air was hot and dry. He hadn't realized how much he missed Heaven until he had to go back down to Earth. But he didn't have to stay long; he just needed to relay the message to Historia and grab Eren. Then they'd be on their way to Heaven again, to be together forever. At least, until Levi was successfully killed. It wasn't a perfect life, but it was better than how the demon was currently living.  
Speaking of demons, why were there so many gathering around the angel's barrier? How could they even sense it? He only knew it was there because he'd memorized the location. His name suddenly being screamed froze his breath. Going into a dive, he hurtled through the demons, crashing into and through the barrier. He hadn't thought he could break it, but he'd been wrong. Landing hard, wings flared, he glared at the three angels with burning eyes, a perfect picture of fury.

Eren’s tail started to wag as soon as he saw Levi, though one of the angel’s grabbed it and yanked it again, making him yelp once more. ‘Oh, so scary. We are just trying to finish what Kami-sama started, and taking this abomination along for the ride. You were supposed to die, now we are going to make sure you do - don’t worry, at least you’ll have your pathetic lover with you.’  
The demon whimpered, trying to register this through his fear. The big guy in Heaven tried to kill Levi? Those demons, did he work with them? He didn’t understand this at all. More importantly, he needed to get out of here and protect his angel. He struggled, but it still proved worthless. ‘Now, fetch!’ They threw Eren outside the barrier, laughing.

Fury made his vision go red. "Kami-sama and I talked." He snarled. "I know all about what he tried to do. But he's allowed Eren to come live with me in Heaven. He's letting us live. You three are supposed to be the purest angels, but you're just as bad as he is. And you obviously didn't notice, but I broke your barrier when I came through it. Bastards." Whirling, he raced for Eren, intent on getting to him before the advancing demons.  
The moment he touched Eren, he felt claws rip into his arm. Screeching, he whirled and kicked out at the demon. But he needn't have bothered. A giant visible barrier suddenly appeared around them, keeping the demons out. And the other angels. He stared in wonder at the male standing in front of him. "K... kami... sama? Are you even allowed to leave Heaven?"  
Erwin gave Levi a sad smile. 'I decided this was important.' He looked at the demons. 'Go back to your master. This one is no longer for the taking.' When one tried to protest, Erwin frowned and said something Levi didn't understand. Whatever it was, it made the demons shriek and take off. Then he turned to his three angels.  
As he talked to the three, Levi turned his back on him, sinking to his knees in front of Eren. His hands stroked the demon's hair as his eyes searched his body for injuries. "Are you alright? I'm sorry; if I'd known they would do that I wouldn't have left you here."

Eren whimpered, he had only minor injuries but that was a terrifying experience. He would have surely died if Levi and Kami-sama didn’t show up in time, or even worse - used and disposed. He looked at the angel’s injured arm, leaning down to lick the wound. It may have been gross to a lot, but that’s what dog demons did and they had surprisingly clean mouths.  
"I-it’s fine, I know you wouldn’t leave if you knew, it’s not your fault. Are you alright?" He kept staring at the angel’s injury rather then his own, then the other information registered through his mind. "Wait, I’m allowed in Heaven? He changed his mind about killing you and stuff? Can you really trust him after that?"  
Eren was happy this might actually be happening, a chance at a happy ending but he had to make sure it wasn’t a trap in disguise, It seemed to good to be true.

Levi allowed the demon to lick his would, feeling the light touch of fangs as he continued to stroke Eren's hair. "I'm okay. This would is minor compared to the injuries you found me with." And since the sun was out, the swirling mist was already healing his wound. He turned back to glare at the angels before answering Eren's questions. "Yes, you're allowed in Heaven. Kami-sama and I came to a bit of an agreement. Whether he tries to kill me down the road still remains to be seen. But for now, the two of us are safe."

Eren saw the wound begin to heal thanks to the sun, it made him feel a lot better. He started to smile, this could be it; their happy ending. He wrapped his arms around Levi, tears falling down his face. “Thank you…thank you…” He snuggled into his neck, kissing it a few times and licking it as well. “I love you so much, thank you for coming into my life.” His tail finally rose up and started wagging, showing everyone how happy he was.

The angel smiled, actually deeply touched by this affectionate display. Getting to his feet and pulling Eren up with him, he gently wiped the tears from the demon's face. Then he spread his dark feathered wings. "Shall we fly to Heaven and our future?"

Eren gave his angel the biggest, sweet smile, holding his hand and leaning into the other one that wiped away his tears. “Yes.” It was about time that his life of hell turned the other way around, he clung to him; his life had meaning now. Thanks to Levi, he didn’t have to worry anymore. “Take me away.”

Levi wrapped his arms securely around Eren. Before taking flight, he leaned up and gave the demon a soft kiss, just a simple brush of the lips. Then he beat his wings hard, lifting them both into the air. He flew, higher and higher, watching the Earth slip away below them. Looking up, he set his sights on the doorway to Heaven. The door that held a new life for the both of them.


End file.
